The Luxury known as Love
by Erin A. Lasgalen
Summary: Whatever this was, maybe they could get away with it...and maybe just maybe they could allow themselves the luxury known as love? Fem!Luffy/Law. SPOILER ALERT for the recent chapters of the manga.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece, nor do I want to.

* * *

** The Luxury known as Love**

"Monkey D. Luffy… ", he murmured. _Something is not right with that name_.

His silver eyes traced the worn photograph of the wanted poster, taking in everything from the unruly short raven locks that framed a heart shaped delicate face, the enormous smile that nearly made him, HIM of all people quirk his lips a bit, the crescent shaped scar right under the left eye to the slightly worn straw hat perched on top of the raven nest some might call hair. With a snort he noted that someone, most possibly one of her crewmates was standing right in the same position Bepo was in his own wanted poster. Talk about coincidences. _Che.._

"And something is definitely wrong with this poster…"

He supposed it started back when he first read of her and the legendary rookie pirate crew from East Blue in one of the daily newspapers. It sparked his interest in a strange way, which at first, he explained as pure curiosity, and why would it not?

A pirate crew from the weakest sea that had attained just as much as them if not more, (maybe more, not IF!) in a mere span of half a year?

The same sea that gave birth to the man who later became known as the Pirate King? He knew those guys were the ones he should watch out for. It was like he felt it in his veins, that the capitan of this small pirate crew would play a major role in his life later. Plus, being under Doflamingo for 10 years gave him some very useful survival tips, like keeping a keen eye on potential enemies. And this _Mugiwara _did seem like the type to chase dreams, the same dreams he himself had, she was a D, after all. Of course, this was just an assumption, one that he brushed off in favor of stealing a little nap time on his furry _and very fluffy_, even though he'd never say it aloud, friend and first mate, who, consequently, was a polar bear. Those Straw Hats pirates-ya weren't likely to even be able to enter the Grand Line. After all, the Calm Belt was like a death sentence especially for those idiots who thought they could easily paddle all the way through the area that was hoarded with Sea Kings. Not everyone had a fully equipped submarine that was coated in the special creation of Vegapunk's.

Oh yes, getting his hands on it was difficult, and it nearly cost him his head…but that's another story altogether. The capitan of the Heart Pirates knew that the Straw Hats would take the route of Reverse Mountain, in order to enter the Grand Line. And that itself required quite some skills. And they, according to the newspaper, had only what, 5 members? What a joke. Even if they DID somehow manage to get in, they wouldn't survive even a day. This was the Grand Line, not some weak East Blue.

At that time one raven head, some would say antisocial and grumpy capitan of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law simply dosed off, thoughts on the Straw hats gone from his mind like they never even existed there.

Bepo was such a warm and comfortable pillow….even more so than his beloved hat.

* * *

Little did he know that he would be proven wrong, very wrong countless times after that.

With each incident that occurred around this Monkey D. Luffy, with each bounty raise, with every little rumor thrown here and there each made him wonder more.

"Just what ARE you, Mugiwara-ya?", he found himself asking one time as he reread the news of the great nakama rescue. He had to admit, he was somewhat impressed. Her unwavering dedication to her crew and absolute trust in anything that smiled at her were traits that could easily get her killed_. _And yet, he could understand her perfectly, even without having spoken to her or seen her.

Her eyes expressed everything that was needed to know.

And he found himself staring at the picture in the newspaper, all the while thinking of Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and the others. They were his family, especially those bakas…after all, they literally went through hell under that bastard Doflamingo.

As he recited the seemingly impossible rescue mission, he knew he would've done exactly the same if it were his precious people in Enies Lobby.

"Except that I'd work quietly," he muttered stroking his beard, "…and the I definitely would NOT declare war on the World Government!", he added as an afterthought. But the burning picture of the flag did make him smirk. This Luffy-ya had style!

"And still…that name..", he mumbled, bringing his left hand to his lips.

"What name?"

"Capitan's interested in names?"

"Not names baka! It's a giiiiirl~"

"Girl? Like a girl bear? I'd like a girl be-.."

_Whack!_

"Su.. sumimasen…"

"Why would capitan want a girl bear! No, all he wants is a girl!"

"No, not a GIRL! A name!"

"A..girl name?...Um sumima-.."

The aura around the tall capitan darkened and glowed a demonic purple. The trio slowly looked up from gawking at the newspaper and sweatdropped.

"Uh…I suggest..Trafika..Law?", squealed Penguin in a very high and a very unnatural voice.

Shachi snorted, Bepo went blue, because being white and paling of fear simply didn't work.

Trafalgar, now dubbed 'Trafika' Law's eyes shadowed. The soft _click _of a unsheathing a katana was heard in the eerie silence.

* * *

Yes, he was correct, it all DID start back then, when he first read about her, but whatever this 'It' was, began forming the roots in Sabaody Archiplelago, or more precisely, the first time he actually looked at her. When he saw the Straw Hats gathered there, he knew it was going to be a small matter of time till their capitan showed up, and she did, in all her glory.

The raw energy she displayed affected him. The goosebumps on his skin were proof. He could literally feel the emotions roller coasting from her in enormous waves, strangely stable but chaotic at the same time. Her round eyes were guarded and full of emotions, some of which he couldn't identify, despite his profound ability to read people like open books. When she punched the life out of that damned Tennryuubito, he could actually feel her satisfaction crawl up his skin. It seemed as if the 'harming her seafolk friends' was not nearly enough to generate such powerful emotions that were affecting not only her but others as well.

Pulling his hat over his eyes, he smirked, murmuring a small "interesting.." that no one heard.

And then, they fought together.

Later he relished in the feeling of fighting alongside her as equals. And he liked it.

This petite girl, that looked so fragile and breakable, was his rival, probably greatest rival he would ever meet on the Grand Line and the New World. They both desired the title of 'Pirate King', they both shared the dream to find the legendary One Piece.

They were enemies destined to fight one day probably to death, they could never be…

"Be what!?", he found himself growling.

Friends? Or…

It made him uneasy. But thinking of it was tiring and he didn't have the luxury. They needed to get out of there alive. Thanks to a certain scarface _Mugiwara, _they had an admiral and a Scihibukai on their tails.

Oh, and that annoying redhead was there too.

Joy.

And yet he ravished in the thrill when he fought alongside her as allies, even if it was for a brief moment. He'd enjoy it and forever engrave in his memory. He doubted something like that could be repeated in their lives again.

* * *

What made him do it?

Rushing to Marineford in the middle of a war was suicidal for them. He and his crew were not experienced enough to fight three admirals and the Warlords. They were too weak.

But so was she.

And yet, she ran there like no tomorrow.

She, that small pirate girl, who knew her strength was not enough infiltrated Impel Down, and not only that, she also marched into a war that was way out of her league all in order to save one person.

Her brother.

Trafalgar Law wasn't thinking rationally at that time. It was all on whim and only one thought was going through his mind while they were rushing full speed to the cursed location.

_Mugiwara-ya can't die there. I will not allow it!_

In rare times like this his crew supported him in his decision without asking for any reasons. They just went along with their friend and capitan.

"Incidentally," started the blue haired okama, "are vyou a friend of Mugiwara-boya?"

_She's a female…baka squarehead-ya…_

"..No", a pause. "I have no obligation to save her. If you doubt my intensions, shall I come up with a reasonable explanation?"

But did he have one? Of course not. And the nagging little voice that kept coming back up should be buried deep down, if not annihilated!

The first time he actually got a good look at one Monkey D. Luffy was when the latter was lying bandaged in the operating room of his submarine, out of the world.

She nearly died. It had taken more than just a sweat or two from him to make her body function again. The young girl's heart had actually stopped twice during the whole process. There was too much strain even without the severe burn that would leave a nasty scar for sure. Anyone else in her place would have died, but not her, never her.

A few days later he found himself sitting by his patient, this time staring not at a picture in a newspaper, but at the real, _thanks to him, _alive person.

"Just what are you, Mugiwara-ya", he murmured, idly tracing the scar under her eye.

_Very old, done by something sharp. Did the idiot get stabbed or something?_

His fingers stroked the eyelid, noting the slight wetness in the corners of her eyes. She was crying in her sleep, uncounsciously mourning for her beloved nii-san.

"Hiken-ya was lucky to have you in his life…"

Wiping away the tears, he cupped her cheeks and gently lowered himself so that his forehead was touching hers.

To anyone who knew Trafalgar Law, the coldhearted (some say he didn't even have a heart) evil bastard who mercilessly killed innocents for the sake of fun, would say that someone was impersonating him. True to their word, he WAS acting very unlike himself. But at the moment all coherent thoughts and actions abandoned him.

"Nakanaide, Mugiwara-ya, you are stronger than this."

Why did he, who could care less for others, all except his precious nakama would want to comfort an enemy? The nagging voice was back too…

Muffled voices were heard from the outside. They had reached the island. A bang was heard from outside and some screeching of a female voice.

As if this was the signal, Traflagar Law jerked and let go of his rival capitan abruptly.

Oh he knew what was going on now. And this would not do. This was bad, very bad.

"Bepo!"

"Hai..sumimasen!"

"Prepare for submerging, we are going to leave as soon as we get supplies."

"Capitan, you're going to leave a patient right after the operation..?," came Penguins surprised gasp from somewhere to the right.

"We have no reason to stay. Monkey D. Luffy is no longer my concern."

That was final.

"..So..that means no female bears?..Sumimasen.."

* * *

He blamed her for all of it!

First her idiot crew who were going to mess up his whole plan and now her jumping up and down like a child high on chocolate, looking…so bright, like the sun! How dare she!

He didn't know what made him do it. But he did. For once in his life, he gave in to carnal desires. He pushed her to the closest snow pillar, one which hid them from the view of the unfortunate onlookers and smashed his lips on hers.

Needless to say, her 'thank you's' died at the back of her throat.

But what surprised him was that she accepted him, she even kissed him back, shyly at first, not knowing what to do. And he had smirked, deciding it was his unofficial job to guide her. And guide he did, for the kiss became heated in a matter of seconds and hands started travelling into territories which were forbidden as of now.

When they pulled back, he traced his tongue over his lips and smirked.

She was blushing, but her eyes told another story. One that he was afraid to read. He shouldn't and he couldn't.

Her crew and the strange ones that came with her were yelling something from the other side, effectively snapping both supernovas from their daze.

It seemed she remembered just why she ran up to him, apart from the gratitude of course.

"Neee~ Torao, I have to ask you something."

He looked at her carefully.

"Go to the back of the research faculty, you'll find your answers there"

She smiled.

"We'll meet again," he continued with a swift glance to Smoker's unconscious form. "We both have something we want to get back."

There, as if the little moment shared between them never even happened.

Her eyes told him all he needed to know. And he didn't know whether to like it or not.

They were both pirates, rivals and their dreams were on a higher scale, their nakama, the adventures that awaited them…the allure of freedom was too intoxicating to give up or risk it and for what?

This…this was just nothing.

Because it's not meant to be in the world they were living in. Besides, was it not just carnal desire? Body needs, nothing more, nothing less.

And she knew that…

Didn't she?

* * *

The Straw Hats were insane. Even Nico-ya, who he figured would at least be sensible had her own quirks. They joked, laughed, sang and ate with a 'Do'n!', living for today and not tomorrow. It was admirable, if you skipped the utterly irritating part.

They had a difficult mission, the success of which was questionable. Everyone knew this. And they took the risk. Every second was precious to them because death was going to be right next door in Dressrosa.

Yet the sniper was telling his blatant lies with a wide grin, the tanuki-ya was listening with stars in his eyes, nose twitching now and then and she, their naïve little capitan was smiling a wide shit-eating grin.

Such a child.

And this was one of the little things that made her so desirable.

He wanted her. The nagging voice that he tried to keep at bay all those years was gaining control over his calculating mind. He slipped once in Punk Hazard. And he was going to slip again.

Live for today, they taught him, and who was he to ignore such good advice?

She was in the Crows Nest, as the night watch was her duty. He silently climbed the sails and entered the round room. She turned to stare at him with a surprised gasp and her trademark toothy grin. The smile dropped once she noticed his posture and the slight shaking of his frame. Was he afraid? No. So what was this? Anticipation?  
Her grin softened to a smile, albeit confused one.

Slowly, she stood up with the grace of a cat and paddled to him and when she was inches away, she looked at him, confused eyes boring into his soul, trying to read him, trying to understand. The same conflicting emotions that were eating him up were burning in those large chocolate eyes of hers.

His nimble fingers found the crescent scar once more, tracing gently over the curve.

She just smiled, pressing her own hand over his and halting his movement.

"I stabbed myself."

He blinked. _What?_

"Mou, I wanted to prove to baka Shanks that I was brave..so that he could take me with him!"

_She is insane!_

His expression must have been an indication for she laughed her trademark 'Shishishi' before adding an "I was 6".

This made him gape openly at her.

_Definitely insane…_

Minutes ticked by, none of them moved. Law's other hand found it's way to her other cheek and with a dejected sigh he dove in for the treat.

"Mugiwara-ya…"

The love they made that night was passionate and gentle at first, then heated and rough and he loved every bit of it. They didn't speak, both afraid that any sound would break the magic they coated themselves in like a cocoon of protection. In silence they understood each other perfectly. Each caress, each kiss, each thrust displayed raw emotions, and both capitans let themselves go that night, free to do anything and everything they wanted. No one could deny them. After all just for once, they could both allow themselves the luxury of affection and love. Tomorrow they will arrive at Dressrosa, tomorrow, everything will be different. Their lives would be on the line all for a little chance they decided to take, in order to move up a little bit in the New World and survive. Tomorrow, they would be ruthless pirates again, tomorrow, they would become 'The Surgeon of Death' and 'Strawhat Luffy' once more. But for tonight, they were just _Mugiwara-ya _and _Torao_, not pirates but two people who needed and craved each other in the confused bundle that some called 'feelings'. This will be a little secret which will vanish with the night itself, never to be repeated again, because after the defeat of Kaidou, if they live through everything fate will throw at them, they will go separate ways, each on their own adventure, and if they ever meet again, it would probably be to kill and not to kiss.

When the deed was done, he wanted to leave, but her firm grip on his wrist prevented him from doing that. She didn't say anything, just gave a small smile and a whispered _Torao_. He complied with a smirk. The night was not over yet.

"What are you doing to me, Mugiwara-ya.."

* * *

The morning after came the desired news. Luffy declared to Doflamingo that she will become the Pirate King, her eyes turned to meat, Ceaser Clown rubbed his broken nose and Law observed with a frown.

That was it, back to business. The night before was just that, a fleeting mirage, like a miracle that happens only once in a lifetime, to stay a warm memory forever.

_Forget about the rival capitan you once discovered in a newspaper. It's a nuisance, just forget._

But here she was, one glaring Mokey D. Luffy, breaking the belief.

"Torao! We're here to save you!"

"Mugiwara-ya?!"

"I'm glad you're still alive!"

Her beaming face and those eyes, so open, displaying every little fear she had while chasing the monster by the name of Doflamingo was out for the world to see, for him to see. She was pouring her heart out to him, displaying everything in one look.

His eyes widened at the display. He could almost feel his mental barriers crumbling under that gaze. _Why are you doing this? Don't say that…get away from here, destroy the factory and run! Forget about me…my sacrifice will mean nothing if you die as well! You can't die!_

It was as if she could read her mind. She was ready to smack him hard with a haki infused punch no less.

And still, he tried.

"You shouldn't have any reason to be here, Mugiwaya-ya! What happened with the factory? Did you destroy it?!", he yelled at her, willing her to flee and finish the damned mission! He was NOT worth saving!

And she even had the key to his cuffs. Just where did she get that from? And who in the world were those people with her?

"This is a little overdue," he started, hoping at least this would work. "But our alliance is over now!"

She froze for a few seconds before exploding.

"Whaaa! You can't just decide that for yourself! It's not over till I say it is! So shut up!"

They went on it for a few minutes while she tried to uncuff him. He still tried to reason with her, yell at her, do anything, but she didn't budge. Of course she wouldn't. She was a fucking D for Kami's sake!

She confused him, so, so.. much. And he was at a loss. But part of him, the one that longed for love and care melted. He knew, he knew this was not something to be overlooked, it would eat him inside out. And she was the reason. He had the sudden urge to laugh.

Due to circumstances, Law, still handcuffed, along with Luffy, the one legged man and the brunette woman were on the ground below, listening to what the blonde bastard had to say. And she, his rival pirate, his future enemy and current ally, was hugging him, her arms clinging to him like he was the only important thing in her life.

And her expression was telling him that indeed, he was.

"Just…don't die..you can't die Torao!", she whispered in his ear.

Monkey D. Luffy was not crying, but he could hear her soul bleed at those words.

"I..won't promise, Luffy-ya, but one thing is for sure, I am not leaving this world until I see a new pirate king."

"I will become the pirate king…and find One Piece!"

"We shall see.."

He circled his arms around her, tucking the petite capitan under his chin.

Whatever this was, maybe they could get away with it, and maybe just maybe they could allow themselves that luxury known as love?

He didn't know that, no one did. But what Trafalgar Law did know for sure was that they would live in the moment, and enjoy every second of it.

But it would have to wait. There was a war to win and one blonde shichibukai arse to go down.

* * *

R&R please )  
I edited the oneshot a bit, adding a few things here and there, also fixing a few mistakes too.

Thanks for your attention! And expect a little omake soon xD


End file.
